Sanguinans-antis Piratas
Sanguinans-antis Piratas was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Sailor's Delight. History Sanguinans-antis Piratas was founded by Lulusha on 6 April, 2006. With difficulties in the beginning, Lulusha was fortunate to find Utkubaba, who began the process of growing the crew. One day, Utkubaba, met Zozan and Bootysniffer and recruited them into the crew. After time, because of unforseen obligations, both Utkubaba and Lulusha stepped down from leadership in the crew and turned the crew over to Zozan, and Bootysniffer, first mate. The new leaders worked hard to ensure the future of the crew and continue its growth. Prior to the crew's one year anniversary, there have been nine different crews that have merged into Sanguinans-antis Piratas. Their name's have faded and are just like a old dream that fades every day. On February 16, 2007 this crew reached number one ranking on the entire ocean. Crew leadership changed again when Bootysniffer left to join Dogs Of War, Zozan went into semi-retired, and Lulusha left to join Tranquillity and thereby remaining the king of the flag. The captaincy then fell to Pirireiss. On 13 May, 2007, Pirireiss left the flag the crew had founded against the wishes of the crew's original founders. By July of 2007 the crew had disbanded. Almost a year had passed, and thoughts of this crew still rang in the heads of the old crew members. Zozan came out of retirement and Dirtylyer talked about regathering this crew. Lulusha and Bootysniffer, still part of the Dogs Of War, both muttered thoughts of what it would be like if the crew was back together but didn't because the rum on Viridian kept them in a drunken stupper. So one moonless night, Saucebox gathered Dirtylyer and Lulusha (who was still slumped over the card table at the Windward Vale Inn) and after hashing out some old differences, the Sanguinans-antis Piratas were reborn. The crews birthday will always be the sixth day of the forth month in the year 2006, but it didn't really come alive until the 31st day of March, 2008. Bootysniffer and Lulusha created Delirius Vexillum, yet another flag to house this crew. However, over time it seemed that again, the Sanguinans-antis Piratas would be the flag. So while Bootysniffer was away, Lulusha moved the crew to the flag Tainted Purity. There they sit, enjoying life, meeting new mates, and awaiting the day that they feel like invading an island to claim as their own. A new day has dawn. With Bootysniffer lost at sea, and Zozan leaving the crew for only he knows what, Lu sailed into port and has no interest in the crew. Crew numbers dropped down to four, with most of them dormant members. He took this crew from Tainted Purity and raised the flag of Sailor's Delight. After a month or so, Lu asked Heffalumpy, Captain of Red Skies At Night, if he could merge the Sanguinans crew with hers. So on April 5, 2009, Lu proposed it and now awaits for the Sanguinans crew to be no more. The Sanguinans-antis Piratas crew will always belong to Lulusha. Being so, he placed a curse found on one of the cursed isles on the crew name. A warning to those that might think about taking this name as their own crew name. Public Statement The "Bloodthirsty Pirates" be our name. Hungrily searching for booty and fame. Most pirates say there is "Honor among theives". Just not while we are sailing out on high seas. So look out for ships sailed by a crew of this name. 'Cause they'll kick your butt all over this game. ARRRR Crew Articles This rule on PVP's is as follows. WE WILL PVP ANYONE. Other crews in this flag will be PVPed. Even if two ships of this crew meet out on the ocean, I will not question it if they PVP eachother. I will however discipline loosers. Promotion Requirements Cabin Persons -- There are none. All new members will be pirates. Officers -- There will be several types of Officers. The Promotion from pirate to Officer will be the hardest one to get. However, I know that NO true Officer will have ANY ABLE skill level standings in ANY of the piracy skills. From Sword Fighting to Treasure Haul. MAA / Executive Officer -- NO ABLES. You will be allowed to hold a lower level of skill in the piracy puzzles. However, you will be expected to be MAA and XO on pillages without fail. Poor performance in acting as MAA or XO will get you demoted. These Officers will be tagged with the title "Strategist" Standard Officer -- Again, you will need to not have any able skill level standings. Requirements for Officer Deed to a ship. Minimum of Master in Battle Navigation. Experience levels in most (at least 4) of the piracy puzzles to be Expert or greater. AGE -- This is an adult Officer Crew and we don't watch our mouth in Officer Chat or Flag Officer chat. You must be an adult or don't even ask for the rank. Pillages -- As officer you need to prove your abilities. Fleet Officers and Senior Officers already have done that. YOU MUST LEAD DAILY PILLAGES and maintain a winning record. Any Officer that lowers this crews PVP record will be demoted back to pirate. Prove yourself worthy of the new responsibilities. The Captain / First Mate Clause : The Captain or any of the First Mates (Zozan, Bootysniffer, or Sayyen) can bypass any of the Officer requirements for promoting someone. If they do, they probably have a good reason. They will NOT answer to anyone about why they bypassed these requirements, nor will they have to tolerate whiners. Fleet Officer Because a Fleet Officer has access to any unlocked ship (unlike an Officer), you must be trusted by the entire Officer community of this crew. This promotion will only be made if proposed by a Senior Officer or if I deem fit. Don't ask for this rank. Senior Officer -- Only I deside, or if any Senior Officer that has been given the title "First Mate" can propose a promotion to this rank. All other proposals for Senior Officer will be denied. The Captain has the final say in what goes on in this crew. He won't argue about things or about promotions. If you don't like it, then the bottom line is LEAVE. FUN is what I want to see and not to try and avoid someone because they're a big pain.